csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Bulq
Sora Bulq 'was once a renowned Jedi Master of the Republic. After surviving the first battle of Geonosis, Bulq joined Count Dooku and became one of his Dark Acolytes for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography Sora Bulq was born into the wealthy Bulq merchant family clan. He was on the Ruul moon of Sriluur, at his family's estate.''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Before he was taken and identified by the Jedi Order, Bulq spent time on both Sriluur and Ruul. ''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Jedi Grand Master Yoda recalled Bulq as always having been emotionally balanced and strong in the Force, even from a young age.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Despite his accomplishments, Bulq was not well-loved on his home world and his people took little interest in his accomplishments.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Bulq rose through the ranks of the Jedi Order, becoming a Jedi Master. Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of KaminoThe New Essential Guide to Alien Species He was exceptionally skilled with a lightsaber, developing talents that put him among the most skilled in Jedi history and caused him to be considered among the very few on the skill level of Mace Windu. Bulq developed total mastery over all known lightsaber forms, even the experimental and obscure. Bulq's preferred dueling style, however, involved the use of a lightsaber and shoto—a short lightsaber held in the off hand—in a utilization of the Jar'Kai dual-saber style modified to accommodate the techniques of Vaapad.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino''Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth"Bulq became an instructor in lightsaber combat at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he trained a great many students over the years. Among them was one of his Padawans, Mira. Bulq's skills caused Mace Windu to choose him as his partner in developing and refining Vaapad, Windu's dangerous yet deadly perfection of the unfinished Juyo form. Bulq frequently sparred with Windu, testing and finessing Windu's new form; Bulq was one of a very few to truly know the form. What Windu did not realize was that Vaapad's dependence on enjoying battle and walking on the edge of darkness was having a profound effect on Bulq, who had even before that time harbored a secret fascination with the dark side of the Force. Bulq began his own private explorations of Vaapad, growing even more attracted to the darkness. One considered among the greatest of the Jedi undertook a secret exploration of the dark side, falling ever more under its influence. This may have affected Bulq's teaching methods, perverting them subtly. Bulq was entrusted with the retraining of Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos in lightsaber techniques after he his memory loss. Bulq introduced Vos to some elements of Vaapad despite the form's darkness-skirting nature and Vos's own struggle with the dark side—which he was being retrained to overcome. Bulq did not tell Vos of the elements' origin. Bulq later explained this, upon Windu's discovery of that fact, as being a test of Vos's darkness which Vos had passed and after which Bulq proceeded no further.''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Clone Wars Geonosis & Bakura In 22 BBY, When Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by Separatist leader Count Dooku on his mission, Bulq was among the Jedi available at the temple that Windu was able to tap into his team of two-hundred-some Jedi dispatched to rescue Kenobi. Bulq and his Padawan at the time, Galdos Stouff, were among those who infiltrated the execution arena. When Dooku deployed his battle droids to ambush the jedi, Bulq fought his way through the assault and was one of the survivors who formed a defensive circle in the center of the arena, though Stouff perished.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Though the Jedi in it were among the Order's finest, the overwhelming numbers of battle droids caused the situation to appear hopeless enough that Dooku offered the Jedi a chance to surrender, which Windu rejected. At that moment, however, the Republic Clone Army appeared under Yoda. The new clone army swept into the arena aboard transports and laid waste to the surrounding droids. The Jedi were loaded aboard and evacuated. The battle was not over, however, and the Jedi turned to engage the Separatist armies outside the arena. Bulq never joined the battle, though, as his evacuation gunship was shot down, nearly killing him and causing the Order to assume that he was killed. In fact, Bulq survived and was recruited by Jedi Master Tholme into a hasty pursuit of Dooku to Bakura, where Dooku had a base. There Bulq and Tholme dueled Dooku. Bulq did not prove to be the match for Dooku that Tholme had hoped for, though, falling to a blast of Force lightning unleashed by Dooku. Rendered unconscious, Bulq was levitated away from the battle by Dooku after the Count of Serenno defeated Tholme, trapping him under a pile of rubble.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth" Bulq, despondent at the deaths at Geonosis—having trained most of those who died there, including Stouff—and having lost faith in the Republic over years of watching it fall into corruption and self-interest, was persuaded by Dooku that the galaxy could only be ruled properly by the Jedi. Only they had the strength and moral purity to govern, and the Jedi Council erred by not recognizing that.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Dooku also taught Bulq to see his anger as a source of strength and as a fundamental part of him, turning him fully to the dark side and making him a servant of the Sith. Dooku then allowed Bulq to return to Tholme, who was able to get out of the pile of rubber. Bulq rescued Tholme, bringing him back to Coruscant. Bulq claimed that he had narrowly escaped from Dooku's custody, and the rescue built Bulq's credibility, which would be useful in his new assignment.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth" Bulq did not stay any longer than needed to return Tholme, however, and disappeared from the Order's ranks, vanishing into seclusion with the Jedi considering him effectively missing since Geonosis.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Schism on Ruul Bulq resurfaced three months after the Battle of Geonosis, calling together several dissident Jedi to his old family estate on Ruul. Bulq unified four Jedi dissidents—Sian Jeisel, K'Kruhk, Rhad Tarn, and Bulq's own former Padawan Mira—themselves leaders of different antiwar schools of thought, into a group which claimed to speak for all dissident Jedi. Bulq asserted that he wished to discuss the issue of the Clone Wars with those Jedi who had opted to refuse the Council's call to service, and the group invited the Council to send a representative to argue their side, asking for Bulq's old sparring partner, Windu. Bulq's sudden reappearance as a dissident leader was unsettling to the Council, who worried that Bulq's prestige and influence could sway even more away from the war effort. Moreover, the factions Bulq had united were themselves sufficient to cause a potential schism in the Order. After discussion, Windu was sent to the Bulq estate on Ruul. What he did not know was that the entire series of developments was a plot by Dooku. Dooku's Dark Jedi assassin Asajj Ventress was waiting there for the summit's dissident Jedi; it was Dooku and Bulq's intention for Ventress to assassinate one or more of the dissident Jedi and escape, and to then lay the blame for the incident on Windu. They hoped to capitalize on Windu's reputation as a hardliner to make the attack credible, as well as establishing that the assassin must have come aboard Windu's ship. With that accomplished, the Jedi's credibility would plummet and a great many more might defect to Bulq's splinter faction. Windu arrived and spoke with Bulq, who greeted him and told him, in answer to Windu's questions, that he had disappeared after Geonosis because of his grief at that battle's slaughter and his questioning as to whether the corrupt Republic was worthy of that sacrifice. Bulq also told him that he had not yet decided on what side he would ultimately come down, however. Bulq left to gather the other negotiators, though K'Kruhk and Jeisel found their way to Windu before Bulq could find them. When they had all gathered, Bulq convened the summit. After the others discussed, his opinion was asked, and Bulq came out against the Republic, though uncertain of his final decision. He swiftly adjourned the meeting, as it was growing late, and sent the others to sleep or meditate. On a walk around the estate, Bulq was victim to a staged ambush by Ventress, receiving a minor wound for the purposes of authenticity. Perhaps because Bulq was not in true danger, his former Padawan Mira was the only one to sense something wrong and set out to investigate. She came upon Bulq and Ventress dueling and entered the fray to aid her Master, though Bulq warned her that she was no match for Ventress. Ventress overcame and slew Mira; by that time the other Jedi had been attracted to the fight. When Windu arrived, however, Ventress acted as if she were his subordinate and disappeared. Windu left in pursuit of Ventress. Bulq ordered the three remaining dissidents to follow and support Windu in combat, dismissing his wound as insignificant. He took Mira's body back to the estate's buildings to tend to it. Bulq laid her body out on a bier and expressed over it his remorse at her death, suggesting that it had not been in his plans. He was interrupted, however, by Windu, who had found Ventress's ship on the grounds and had connected it with Tarn's statement that no ship could land on the estate without Bulq's knowledge. Windu deduced that Bulq must have been working with the assassin. Windu confronted Bulq, who freely admitted his fall to the dark side, revealing his fascination with it and Dooku's approach to him. Bulq intended to kill Windu and the others and return himself to claim Windu's treachery; a change in plans, but necessary. The pair dueled, with Bulq confident he could defeat Windu. However, Ventress attacked the other three Jedi, goading the headstrong young Tarn to the dark side, causing him to attack Jeisel. Jeisel was forced to kill him. When Bulq and Windu sensed this in the Force, Bulq taunted Windu that, with their deaths, he could not possibly win. Windu agreed, blasting Bulq into a pile of rubble and rendering him unconscious, then rushing to the other Jedi, where he forced Ventress to flee.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Bulq awakened and sought out Windu, but he and the other Jedi had fled under attack from Bulq's service droids. His plan had been foiled. Jeisel and K'Kruhk survived and returned to the Jedi fold, completely nullifying any chance of schism. Bulq's fall to the dark side and defection to Dooku were also revealed to no gain. With his potential as a prestigious double agent foiled, Bulq was returned to more overt service for the Confederacy.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Dark Acolyte Bulq returned to Dooku's side, where he became one of Dooku's most trusted subordinates. As his top agent, Bulq commanded Dooku's Dark Acolytes—Dooku's personal Dark Jedi followers, such as Tol Skorr and Kadrian Sey. His position was largely unquestioned, with none of the infighting that consumed the lower ranks, each striving to gain higher position, touching him. Bulq could frequently be found at Dooku's side, relaying Dooku's orders and learning from his master.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark Over time, Bulq gained Dooku's confidence, deputized by Dooku to oversee his Dark Acolytes and other projects with the full authority of Dooku himself.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth As one of the most prominent Jedi defectors, both within Dooku's circle and within the Order, Bulq's name, once honored within the Jedi Order, became synonymous with betrayal.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and DarkYoda: Dark RendezvousLabryinth of EvilStar Wars Episode II: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) He was a particularly sore subject for Windu, who felt some amount of guilt for exposing Bulq to Vaapad, but laid blame for his fall firmly on Bulq himself.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of KaminoShatterpoint Some four and a half months after Bulq's Ruul ploy, Bulq participated in the boarding of the Republic assault ship VCD987. There, he and Dooku captured several Jedi. Dooku spared their lives, sending them back to the Republic. Dooku maintained that his fight was with the Republic, not the Jedi. He hoped to sew doubt in the Jedi about their cause and his nature, much as he had earlier at Ruul; he pointed out as much to Bulq, who questioned why Dooku would let an enemy go free. With Dooku's answer, Bulq learned that even mercy could be a weapon. Bulq continued serving Dooku as second-in-command of the Dark Acolytes. When Quinlan Vos joined the Dark Acolytes at around the same time as the VCD987 incident, Bulq attested to the fact that Vos had a significant darkness within him, as he had discovered in his test of Vos. Vos was accepted and trained in darkness by Bulq and Dooku. When it came time, Dooku took Vos, along with Bulq, Skorr, and Sey, to Tibrin. There, Dooku took possession of the world for the Confederacy, executing its former leader, Suribran Tu, and placing Bulq in command of the interim government. Bulq systematically rounded up and exterminated all Tu's associates on Dooku's orders.Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark One year and four months into the war, Bulq contracted Saljé Tasha, through the Separatist secret agent Senator Viento, to carry out the assassination of former Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, who was fomenting dissent against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine—Dooku's secret master.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth The Shadow Army & Saleucami 6 months before the end of the Clone Wars, Bulq oversaw the creation of a clone army of Morgukai assassin Bok to counter the republic's clone army. Bulq recruited all the Anzati master assassins such Rath Kelkko .]]from anzat to train this army. Bulq then started to build this army at the Saleucami Cloning Complex in secret. His army was called the Shadow Army due the Anzati assassination and stealth techniques taught to them. After a meeting with Dooku and Grievous, Bulq then found Tholme spying on him. Bulq tried to kill Tholme but Tholme was able to escape and hide himself from Bulq, the Anzati trainers, and the Morgukai clones sabotaging their efforsts. Bulq, knowing that the Republic would come, ordered that all the complex's facilities deeper to keep the republic from launching a orbital bombardment. For 5 months, Bulq, Tol Skorr, the Anzati, and the Shadow army fought against the republic forces under Jedi General Ranciss during the siege. Bulq, during that time became frustrated with Tholme's sabotage efforts and that he and everyone else could not find him. Bulq and Dooku then summoned Vos to a meeting with them. Bulq and Dooku ordered Vos to track Tholme down for them. Dooku then ordered Vos to treat Bulq as if he was Dooku himself, making Vos believe that Bulq was Dooku's master to which Vos was able to do. During a diversionary battle, Bulq sent in the Anzati to kill Ranciss. After the Anzati failed, Bulq moved in and silently stabbed and killed Ranciss in the back. After that attack, Bulq and Vos then had another meeting with Dooku. There, Vos lied to them about the republic's plan to destroy the shields surround the complex. Bulq and Dooku then decided to give Vos a test to assure themselves of that they could trust Vos. Bulq had Skorr bring Khaleen Hentz, who was Dooku's agent before she was Vos's. Bulq and Dooku ordered Vos to kill her. Bulq could sense his anger flowing with Vos. But Vos refused to do so, revealing that he was no longer on their side. Bulq and Skorr moved in to kill Vos and Hentz, but Vos got help from Tholme. Bulq and Skorrthen fought against Vos and Tholme trying to kill them. Bulq against Tholme. As Bulq was about to kill Tholme, Vos rushed and saved him. Bulq Vos continued to fight each other. As Bulq went in for the kill on Vos, .]]he was slashed and killed across the chest by Vos and the siege of Saleucami came to a end.Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, the Final Truth Notes & References External Links See Also Category:Dark Acolyte Category:Commanders and Officers